


Shifting

by Etienne_Lennon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etienne_Lennon/pseuds/Etienne_Lennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shapeshifter has taken on Dean's shape and captured Sam. Looking for Dean's dark side, the Shapeshifter learns more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and settings are not mine.  
> This story is not grafic - but if you're not into the parinig don't read!

He looked at the young man before him and smiled. Such a pretty boy. But just a boy all the same. Oh yeah, he had been suspicious, had thought this person with Dean Winchester's face was not his brother. But blinded by a boy's insecurities, he had not dared to shoot. 

Yes, this boy knew his brother better than all those girls had known their lovers, but he didn't know himself from the looks of it. 

Now he just sat there, bleeding and unconscious, a lanky form in a chair. 

The shapeshifter sat down in the comfy chair by the fireplace, played with his knife and waited. He wasn't sure why he had to wait but somehow, it took him more time than usual to figure out his current shape and become one with the flesh.

What the hell was wrong with the Winchesters?

The images came to his brain in a whirl of blood and fire. The mother dead, the house burning, the father terrified. Goblins in the closet, digging up graves on a 12th birthday, no school, no friends. Just the God-like father and always the boy. Take your brother and get him outside as fast as you can. 

The shapeshifter had never truly cared for another person, because no one had ever cared for him. Therefore, he always thought feelings of this sort were weird. But with these two – there was something twisted inside of Dean Winchster and the shapeshifter took pleasure in digging deeper and deeper into the young man, his thoughts and feelings. 

Feelings were like a drug to the shapeshifter, making him feel alive, making him... well.... feel something other than his own loneliness. The shapeshifter remembered a time when he had relished in love and affection, gratitude and pleasure. Back when he had tried to be like them, to be accepted by them. But the more they rejected him, the more he started to turn to the darker sides of humanity, greed, envy, hatred and fear. They made him feel good. They were proof of the ugliness of the world. They made him not want to be part of them but part of the solution. When he killed someone it was not because of his own dark side. It was because of the dark side of those whose shape he adopted. 

At least that's how it felt. 

That's why Sam Winchster was still alive. Because until now, his brothers feelings had been of companionship, of protectiveness and family. But there was more to it.

Ah – there it was. The sibling rivalry. Dean was jealous of his brother, of this bright young man, determined and independent enough to make his own way, to go to college and never turn back. Never turn back, just leave.

„Why did you leave me?!“ He yelled at the unconscious figure. The fear and loneliness overwhelming him like a dark cloud. He got up and closer to his brother. „How could you just leave and never come back? Did you ever wonder how I was?“ It felt very cold all of a sudden. Dean wasn't sure if it was because he had left the fireplace or because he knew what he had to do. He grabbed the knife and made an other move towards Sam. He would pay for being Dad's favorite. He would never leave him again. It was so easy. A knife in the dark and all this would be over.

He was standing very close to Sam now. Could see the flames shining in his hair and the shadows that the long, dark lashes left on his cheekbones. He was beautiful, Dean thought. He had not realized just how much more handsome his brother had grown in the years of his absence. He could look at him like a stranger would now and realize – realize - 

The shapeshifter was confused. This had never happened to him. Usually, the underlying fear, possessiveness and hatred were the deepest layers he found in a person. But here was something else. Something darker still. 

Dean knelt beside his brother. Their faces were inches apart. And there was something there that surprised the shapeshifter. Something new. 

„Oh.“ He said and brushed a tender kiss against Sam's lips, just as he heard the sound of shattering glass. He withdrew before Sam could open his eyes and disappeared into the shadows.

FIN


End file.
